1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying representations of content, and more specifically to navigating through displayed representations of content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, computing devices store and access data. Many of these devices include a graphical user interface (GUI) for displaying representations of content generally accessible through the computer device. For example, a GUI can display icons that pictorially represent, for example, a file, folder or application. A user may utilize an icon to access the content or application of which the icon is indicative.